Sonic: Allies
by ThepigeonreturnsStudios
Summary: This is my own take on SEGA's popular franchise! Note: I dont own any of these characters.


It was a peaceful day in the luxurious South Island. Being the clever 8 year old, Nicky thought that it would be a good idea to try to find exactly how fast he could run. You see, Nicky always knew he could run fast, but he hardly ever told anyone about this, but only Aleena (his mother).

Nicky ran as fast as possible, in which he eventually found himself on top of one of the many mountains. He was about to run down, but he saw a man with glasses and an orange mustache, and happened to wear a lab coat.

"Hey sir", Nicky says.

"Yes, hedgehog?" The man asks.

"Can you please help me figure out how fast I can run?" The hedgehog replies, with excitement.

The man smiles. "Of course!"

The man pulled out a device that scanned Nicky.

"Oh my", the man replies. "You can run up to 768 miles per hour!"

"Thanks dude, and call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself", the man says. "I am Ivan Kintobor, an engineer that worked in Station Square. Anyways, I am currently looking for the Chaos Emeralds, do you know where they could be?"

"I don't know, they're scattered all over the island, good luck finding 'em!" Nicky says.

Ivan waves goodbye, and leaves. Nicky (or Sonic) dashed away, as fast as he could.

 **( One month later )**

Sonic rested by one of the many trees in the Green Hill. It felt quite nice, and quiet. But the silence was a bit too much. He stood up, and looked around. He realized that robots are everywhere, like some science fiction phenomena!

Sonic jumped at one of the robots, which freed an animal. He started destroying more and more, while going through his favorite resting place in the island. After awhile, he reached an empty field with two platforms. He jumped on one of them, and looked up. A plump man with a red coat, rubber pants, blue goggles, and an orange mustache flying in some type of carrier flew by him.

"So, you like capturing innocent woodland critters, huh?" The hedgehog asks with a smirk.

"I will destroy you, hedgehog!" The man shouts back, in anger.

"Whatever you say, you Egg Man!" Sonic replies.

"Silence", the man yells. "I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest genius in the world!"

"OK, Robuttnik!" Sonic immaturely says, with a grin.

A wrecking ball drops from the Egg mobile, as sonic takes a step back.

Robotnik swings the ball at Sonic, but he was just too quick. Every time Robotnik swung the ball, Sonic would attack him from the other side. Eventually, the wrecking ball is destroyed, and the doctor retreats. Sonic chases after him, but destroys a capsule that contains the rest of the zone's animals.

So I'm pretty sure you all know the rest, Sonic collects the six Chaos Emeralds scattered throughout South Island, saves the animals, and defeats Robotnik in Scrap Brain Zone.

 **( 24 hours later )**

News reached throughout the world that Sonic defeated Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik, which rose the curiosity on where he is. In order to keep quiet, Nicky put on his glasses, and a different pair of shoes. Nicky entered his house, and saw his mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Nicky asks in a cheerful voice.

"He's you, isn't he", Aleena says in a serious tone.

"Mom, I can explain", Nicky replies.

"Nicholas. I'm not reprimanding you, silly. I'm glad you stopped that man from taking over the island. Without you, the man would've taken over the world for his own gain. Do you seriously think your mother would be that clueless to not realize that her son is the heroic hedgehog?" Aleena asks with a grin.

Nicky takes his glasses off. And opened his mouth to apologize.

"No need to apologize", Aleena says. "It only makes sense for you to keep a secret that big. But just so you know, that with this great speed, comes the great responsibility of protecting everyone."

Sonic gave Aleena a genuine smile, and walked upstairs to his room.

 **( One week later )**

Sonic went to the popular Never Lake, to see the spectacular Little Planet that surfaces once a month. He was running at top speeds, which broke the sound barrier. You could say he was a sonic boom. Eventually, sonic saw the planet in chains. Sonic spindashed off of a mountain, and broke the sound barrier again. He ran up the chain, and was gone.

 **( Little Planet )**

Sonic arrived at the beautiful Palmtree Panic. He wanted to go see the planet, but he had to fight Robotnik off. He went to a sign that said "past", and went as fast as he could.

 **( The past )**

Sonic traveled to a more prehistoric version of the zone, and did some looking. He saw a robot bearing his appearance. Let's just say that sonic wasn't exactly the happiest, so he quickly destroyed it, and traveled back to where he started.

 **( The present )**

At this point, the zone was even more peaceful. Sonic took off at top speeds, until he felt something grab him, in what seemed to be a hug. He completely stopped, and looked. A female hedgehog with his hairdo was giving him a hug.

"Uh.. Hi?" Sonic says, rather confused.

The girl seemed to giggle at his reply, which made sonic even more confused.

"Hello, I am Rosy, Rosy the Rascal." The female hedgehog says with a sincere smile.

"Anyways", Rosy says. "What brings you here?"

"I'm going around in time to stop Robotnik, the old man just doesn't know when to stop", sonic replies.

"I can help you then!" Rosy happily replies. Sonic knew that this was going to be a long day. The two talked about Little Planet, things related to myths (like Time Stones and Chaos Emeralds), and how the tarot cards said they'd meet at this location.

So I'm pretty sure how the rest goes. Rosy gets kidnapped, Sonic travels throughout time and gets all of the Time Stones, beats Metal Sonic in a race, saves Rosy, and stops Robotnik again.

Sonic holds rosy as he jumps down to Never Lake. He sets her down, brushing any dirt off of him.

"Hey", Sonic says. "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah, I think", Rosy replies.

"You should probably get home soon, Rosy." Sonic says, as he and rosy look at the planet breaking free of its captivity.

"Sonic, please just call me Amy", Rosy replies with a smile. Sonic chuckled a bit.

"'See you soon", the male hedgehog says as he dashes off.

 **( Green Hill Zone )**

Sonic ran to his favorite hangout spot, for it was a bunker. Throughout the years, he filled this bunker with all sorts of stuff. He opened the cover, closed it, and climbed down the ladder. He walked over to the couch, poured him self a glass of water, and sat down. Not to mention, he was watching a movie. After a few minutes, Sonic fell asleep, pondering over the recent events.

 **( 2 weeks later )**

Sonic rearranged some things in his bunker area, and he was satisfied. He was about to start a movie up until he heard someone walking above him. He climbed up the ladder, and opened the cover. He looked up, and saw none other than Amy, and she was staring right at him.

"Oh, hey Amy!" Sonic says, with a smile.

"Oh, Sonic", Amy says. "I had no idea you'd be here!"

Sonic chuckles at the reply. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing much, really." Amy replies.

"Wanna hang out or something?" Sonic asks.

"Would I!" Amy says in a cheery voice.

The two hung out in the bunker, and for a few weeks, it became a tradition for the two to hang out during Friday nights to stay up watching films. However, things changed a bit later.

Sonic set up a training course for himself, to see how fast he can get through the obstacles. Since this was a Thursday, he would have no idea that Amy wanted to drop by. The male hedgehog went into his peel out position, and was going to dash at his fastest speed, until he heard someone behind him.

Sonic jumped into the air and turned around. He gave Amy a nervous grin.

"Woah, Amy! You scared me, silly!" Sonic says, laughing.

Amy giggles at the startled male hedgehog.

"Oh Sonic, I am full of surprises! Anyways, that looks fun. Can I try?"

"Well", Sonic says. "If you want to get faster, I recommend not wearing a dress, since that'll decrease your speed as a hedgehog. Plus, you should probably bring a weapon or two."

"Oh yeah, I do actually have a weapon!" Amy says with glee. "I remember wishing for a hammer when I was really mad, and for some reason, it appeared right in my hands!"

At this ridiculous statement, Sonic rose his eyebrow, but reminded himself that this is the same Amy whose tarot cards told her that she would meet him at the exact location near Little Planet.

"And", Amy says. "I've learned how to do that peel out technique, along with that thing where you curl into those robots!"

Sonic couldn't help but smile at this kid's feats, since nobody (other than Aleena) has ever taken him this seriously. After the brief talk, the two practiced in the obstacle course, as Aleena watched in happiness, realizing that her son has plans.

 **(1 week later )**

Sonic told his mother and Amy that he was going to West Side Island, because Robotnik was launching his "Death Star Rip-off", and that he would need a day or two to stop it. The hedgehog took his plane, the Tornado and eventually landed in the island. Sonic saw a Motobug, and destroyed it with a simple jump. All of the inhabitants in the area watched as Sonic effortlessly tore through various badniks.

Everyone left, except for a small fox. He was fascinated by Sonic's speed, so he tried to find where he went, but to no success. After exploring, the fox found a random plane. Being infatuated with machines, the fox worked on the plane to make it faster. Little did he know, the owner of the plane was Sonic.

"Uh.. hey", Sonic says. "What are you doing?"

Tails immediately came to a halt.

"I'm sorry, I just get carried away when I see machines. I was working on it so that it could be faster!"

Sonic rose both eyebrows at this. "You made it go faster? Heh, sweet!"

"I'm Miles", the fox says. "But everyone calls me Tails."

Sonic smirks at Tails. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

So, the events of Sonic 2 play out. They travel through the iconic zones, collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and stop Robotnik again. Shortly afterwards, the two travel to Angel Island, and the events of Sonic 3 Knuckles occur, as they collect the Chaos and Super Emeralds, and stop Robotnik once more.

Sonic sat next to Knuckles on top of Angel Island. The two watched as the clouds slowly floated by.

"Hey", the echidna awkwardly says. "Sorry about earlier, didn't know he was stealing the Master Emerald."

"No, it's fine." Sonic replies, with a sad smile.

"Was Sonic your name? Anyways, they call me Knuckles", the echidna says, while sonic nods.

After an hour of Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails talking, Sonic drops Tails off at West Side Island, and returns to South Island, and is greeted by Aleena and Amy.

After those 4 adventures, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles hung out on a weekly basis. The hangout places were Sonic's hangout area in a bunker, Never Lake, Tails' lab near the Mystic Ruins, and Angel Island. The 4 played games, watched movies, are food, joked around, and had the best times of their life.


End file.
